


Dry Humping

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [36]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Religious Conflict, Size Difference, Temptation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: (Y/N) has difficulty with her religious values. Luckily Alan is there to help ease the tension.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Dry Humping

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

"Hey," (Y/N) greets calmly as she enters her studio apartment.

Since they've gotten engaged a few months ago, they've been spending alternating weeks at each other's apartments. This week is Alan's turn to spend it at (Y/N)'s.

"Hey, welcome home," Alan mutters lowly and pats the tan leather settee next to him for her to join him.

He watches as she walks past him into the kitchen. His eyes trail behind her as she disappears behind the freezer door. He hears the clink of a shot glass against the marble countertop and can only imagine that she's pouring herself a shot of the icy cold vodka that she keeps in there.

 _Make that two shots,_ he thinks to himself as he hears the glass tap the marble a second time.

She kicks off her shoes, leaves it by the kitchen island, and drags her feet across the hardwood floor before coming to a halt in front of him, shoulders drooping.

"Tough day, eh?"

Alan can sense something's out of place as he observes her eyes - he can almost see her brain going in overdrive. He sits forward on the edge of the settee and rests his large palms on either side of her thick hips, pulling her closer between his open legs.

He places a kiss on her clothed stomach, rests his chin on her abdomen, and looks up into her eyes.

"What's going on?" He prods quietly, sweetly.

She sighs. "I just-, I can't tell you," she hesitates and instead covers her face with her hands.

"Take your time," he sits back upright and gently takes both her hands in his.

"I'm just so sexually frustrated!" She exclaims and pulls her hands from his loose grip while taking a step back, turning to face the large living room window, overlooking a dreary London.

"Where is this coming from?" A confused eyebrow-raise from Alan. He keeps his tone monotonous and calm.

"Everyone around me is having sex and getting married. Every day at the office I hear the girl-talk around the staff table - I have to listen to Thea giving blow jobs and Linn grinding in the club... I just... I want _that_. I want to have sex!" Her voice raises slightly and she throws her hands up in the air, running a palm across her face in frustration.

"With me?"

"With fucking anybody!"

 _A huff_.

She looks over at Alan and regrets her choice of words before piping down, "yes, of course with you."

"But I can't because of my fucking religious beliefs," she mutters under her breath.

"You have to be patient, my love, two more years and then we can have as much sex as you want," Alan offers kindly while sitting back against the couch. "Unless you want to move the wedding date up?"

"I want to _fuck_ \- I want to be able to give a blowjob," her words are laced with desperation, need.

"Well, no, you're just riled up," even though the proposition of a potential blowjob sounds very appealing right now, Alan won't let her break her vows.

"You have all these pent-up sexual needs that you need to get a release from - safely."

"HOW?!" She snaps.

"We-ll..." He stammers. "Have you... tried masturbating?" Is the only thing that could pop into his head.

A red blush creeps up from under his collar at the mere thought.

"I have," she answers quietly with a small eye-roll. She's careful to hide it from Alan as she doesn't want a lecture about her eye-roll again.

"It's just not the same. I want to _feel_ what it feels like. I can only imagine it in my mind and-... What _does_ it feel like?" She looks over at Alan innocently, emotions raw and open.

"What, sex?" He asks stunned.

"Yeah, what does it feel like to be inside someone? Like," she exhales, "what does it feel like when you're having sex... penetration?"

"I'm going to be completely honest, it feels amazing," he shrugs, treading carefully.

"Uuuugh!" She groans in a high pitch and turns to stare out the window again. Her eyes absent-mindedly trail a bicyclist crossing the road. "You're so fucking lucky to have had sex before. I bet you're pretty good, too, but I guess I'll never find out anytime soon!"

"(Y/N), you need to understand that I had sex under different circumstances. First of all, we didn't follow strict Catholic laws growing up and secondly, Rima and I were each other's firsts - we did it because we wanted to be free from the titles. What you're doing though, is very honorable, darling. You're saving yourself for something incredible - saving yourself for sharing it with someone you completely trust, respect and love..."

"Fuck it," she runs a hand through her hair. "Should I just do it? Should we just have sex so that I can become more emotionally mature?" She turns away from the window to look at Alan again.

"I'm not going to have sex with you and make you break your religious vows, because you'll never be able to forgive yourself for that," he replies in his calm, yet authoritative tone.

"Is there more to this, (Y/N)? I feel like it's not only because of your need for sexual curiosity."

Her gaze is nailed to his shoes as she picks at her nails. _A sigh._

"I- I think I'm scared, Al. I'm too scared. I-I'm scared to have an intimate connection like that because what if I get hurt?" She turns towards the window again, gently tugging on the sheer white curtains to ease her tension.

"Why would you get hurt?" He asks stunned. "You're not going to be having mindless sex with some random stranger - you're going to be making love with _me_."

"But I know nothing..." she argues quietly. "What if, on our wedding night, I won't be able to contribute anything because I know fucking nothing!"

"Language, young lady," he reprimands coolly.

She ignores his scolding before continuing, "what if you don't like my body - the way I look...?" Her eyes avert his gaze shamefully.

"I would never -..." his mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. "I'm not going to push you into doing something you don't like, but if you want, you could start by being more comfortable around me. You could take small steps..."

"Like what?"

"Like... I don't know, undressing in front of me. Or just sleeping in your underwear, or, or... I'm sure Google will have a whole list of things you could try."

"I- I don't know... I'm not sure even just being naked in front of each other is allowed..."

"We could try other things besides just sex. We could try making out more or we could try... oral," his cheeks are absolutely burning red at this point.

"I don't know, Alan," she presses. "I don't know what is considered allowed and what not..."

"Well, what do _you_ view as losing your virginity?"

"I- I..." _Deep breath._ "Okay, penetration between a man and woman is definitely defined as losing your virginity." She counts on her finger.

"Then, oral sex is, in my mind, definitely part of it... I think," another finger.

Alan crosses his one leg over the other and rests his hand on his knee, waiting patiently for her to work through her thoughts.

"Anything under the clothes, I guess," she shrugs.

"I mean, I can try to be in my underwear in front of you but I will not undress completely."

"I can respect that," he nods slightly.

"And I'll allow the kissing and touching - as long as it's over clothes," her voice is calm and authoritative, her frustrations easing with each decision.

"In that case, I have an idea," he offers quietly, his chestnut eyes filled with mirth.

"What?"

"Only if you still want to get rid of some sexual frustrations - _the safe way_ ," he adds as an afterthought.

A small nod from her is all the confirmation he needs and he stretches his hand out to her.

She slowly stalks forward and takes his hand in hers. He guides her onto his lap, facing him. Her thick thighs rest on either side of his lap as she straddles him.

"We can try a few things and you can back out at any time, just say the word," he offers as his hands travel up and down her sides sensually.

His one hand makes its way to her face and he runs a fingertip sensually, slowly, along her bottom lip causing her to whimper.

She giggles and he smiles before he leans in and captures her plump lips in an exhilarating kiss. He lets her ease into the kiss before he sweeps his tongue across her mouth, asking for entrance. 

She grants him entry and he takes his time exploring the inside of her mouth. This is new territory for him, too, as they haven't made out like this before.

Heavy breathing and the sound of two wet tongues wrestling are the only sounds evident in the otherwise quiet townhouse.

"If you want, go ahead and remove your top. Just your top," he fingers the hem of her silk blouse and slowly helps her discard of the soft pink clothing article.

She clears her throat nervously as her hands rest on his stomach, her eyes absorbing every tiny button on his shirt.

"If you want to be more comfortable around me, you need to look at me" his fingers tickle the underside of her chin and lift her head up to meet his.

Her eyes are still cast downward, her teeth chewing at her bottom lip out of nervousness.

"(Y/N)..." he breathes in reminding.

Her chocolate brown orbs slowly rake upwards and meet his awaiting chestnut eyes.

"There you are," he smiles sweetly, looking into her eyes.

"How is this feeling for you?"

He hasn't once cast his eyes to her mounds out of respect to her. He'll only do so once he knows she's overcome her shyness.

"It's getting slightly easier," she laughs nervously and rests her hands on his shoulders timidly, gently massaging his clothed flesh.

His hands reach up her face, gently cupping her jaw as his thumb rubs circles on her cheek.

"I love you, you know," he declares quietly.

"I know that," she smiles. "And I love you."

"May I?"

After a small, yet more confident nod from (Y/N), his large hands trail gentle patterns on her exposed back and pudgy stomach. His fingers take in the cool sensation as they trail over each strap, clasp, and band of her black lace bra.

Her two voluptuous breasts look enticing as they sit, perked, in their lace cover. The parts of her dark pink areola that are evident through the lace openings look velvety soft and all Alan wants to do is reach out and touch it. Since Rima, it's been years since he's been this intimate with the female body.

Her mind buzzes with anticipation as she feels his large hands graze over her clothed breast, gently squeezing them. An unexpected moan leaves her throat as he pulls her clothed nipples between his fingers and lets them bounce back into place.

"Alan," she breathes and throws her head back.

Her long slender neck has always been his weak point and he wastes no time latching onto her throat, sucking, nibbling, and releasing her skin between his teeth.

(Y/N) involuntarily pushes her body against him, feeling something hard against her thigh. Her eyes spring open in realization and she blushes.

It is an empowering feeling, having the great Alan Rickman shuddering underneath her. It's exhilarating to feel this in control in their first intimate moment together.

"You're so hard," she breathes in a raggedy breath and she rests her forehead against his.

"You can touch it if you want," he offers and watches her face for any signs of her backing out.

All earlier confidence has dissipated as his words meet her ears.

Her shaking hand nervously reaches for his crotch and instead lands on his upper thigh. She lets out a shaking breath and a strangled giggle.

"I'm sorry," she hides her face as she feels the heat spreading up her neck.

"That's okay, take your time," he rests his head back against the cool leather material and watches her through heavy eyelids.

She clears her throat before reaching again. This time, her soft warm hand lands timidly on his large bulge and Alan closes his eyes monetarily, soaking in the sensation. Similarly, it's been a few years since he's been touched intimately.

She grins as her hand starts rubbing him through his trousers. She hopes that she at least knows a little about what she's doing.

"Not that bad, is it?" He smirks.

"No," a mere whisper escapes her lips shyly and she fumbles with her fringe to try and hide her face.

He leans in closer and starts their heated make-out session again. His hands land on her fleshy clothed hips and he moves her back and forth in his lap.

The friction is delicious judging from her shameless moaning, causing Alan to smirk.

(Y/N) can feel dampness forming between her legs, staining her knickers as they continue to grind against each other. The sensation feels amazing, but she feels like she needs to get closer contact.

"Can we get closer?" She moans in the hopes that he will understand her request.

He stills her and looks into her eyes, trying to read her expression. He taps her buttocks lightly and she settles back up on her knees, lifting herself gently off him.

His thick fingers reach for her black jean's button and he quickly undoes it and the zipper before sliding it down each leg. He drops the material to the floor and shoves it aside with his shoe.

She sits back down on top of him and she can now feel his bulge more clearly.

 _It must be hard being trapped like that,_ _literally_ _, s_ he thinks to herself, referring to his well-endowed package sandwiched between her thick thighs.

She hisses as she feels his one thumb circling at her sensitive clit through her knickers. She's never had another touch her _ther_ e and it feels too good to be true - even better than what she imagined it to feel like.

"Wait," she breathes unsurely and catches his wrist in her hand, stilling his actions.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?" He double-checks and removes his hand, resting it on her exposed thigh.

She shakes her head, "No, it's just... It's all so much to take in. I'm - starting to feel overwhelmed with all these feelings and sensations. Phew," she blows out a deep breath and shakes her head clear of her thoughts.

"I understand. It can be quite overwhelming. We can stop completely or we can just slow down. Whatever you wish."

She nods her head minutely and guides his hand back to her covered sex. He waits patiently for her as she guides his hand over her, allowing herself to get used to the sensation of him touching her like that.

After making sure she's comfortable, Alan applies pressure again to her clitoris as her tender hand rests above his large one. It's quite sexy to see her guide him, even though he knows he needs no guidance in this situation.

The soft and tenderness of their actions are causing her to cream her knickers and as a result, staining the front of his trousers in the process.

His hands start rocking her again, back and forth, vigorously grinding them against each other. She catches on and balances herself against his shoulders as she thrusts her hips against him, picking up speed.

"Can we get more closer?" She breathes.

The sensation feels so good and she can only imagine how good skin on skin must feel.

"Get off," he says rather crass, his own desperate needs becoming clear in the tone of his voice.

She gets off him and stands in front of the settee watching as he hastily unbuckles his belt and removes his cream coloured trousers.

He grabs her wrist and guides her back on top of him. She can't help but cast her eyes downward when she spots his large bulge stretching his boxer briefs to its limits. Once she sits back down on him, he hisses in pleasure as their genitals make contact.

"Jesus," she moans as his clothed erect shaft slides between her clothed slit. They're positively dry fucking right now as they each pull back and thrust into each other forcefully, quickly.

"Alan, I can't have sex..." she reminds him through a mind filled with desperate sexual need.

"Trust me - I won't let that happen," he promises and grabs the back of her head, guiding her into a french kiss.

 _Moan._ "Then what... Is it... That we're doing...?" She pants.

"It's called dry humping, dear. Move your hips back and forth," his hands make their way to her hips and guides them to rock in his lap.

"This is the closest that we'll get to the real thing."

A strangled moan gets caught in her throat and her hands start shaking from buzzing anticipation.

"Oooh, ffuck, Al," she breathes and he swallows up her moans with his own as he locks their lips in a fiery kiss again.

"I'm not going to tell you again - language, young lady," he reprimands and lands a slap on her juicy backside.

 _Gasp!_ "Fuck my language, do it again," she moans and presses harder down on his erection.

He hisses and slaps her again, causing her buttocks to jiggle in the air.

"Hmmm, I'm not going to last much longer," he pants as they rock against each other.

"Wh-at does that mean?" She swallows, her throat dry as if she's been running a marathon.

Her well-manicured nails involuntary dig into his clothed shoulders as she presses harder down onto him, trying to increase the delicious friction.

"It means... I'm about to orgasm. So should you---," he breathes into her mouth as they suck at each other again, but gets interrupted by her shrieking.

"Oooooh... fffffuck," she clenches her thighs together as pleasure pulses between her legs. She slings her arms around his neck tighter, her fingers gripping at his silver strands.

His hands keep thrusting her hips throughout her orgasm as he, too, reaches climax. A wet stain colours his white boxer briefs as his sandwiched cock spurts its load.

"Uh-uh-uh, Jesus," he groans into her mouth and she swallows his grunts with her own moans.

"Hmmm," she breathes in delight as she catches her breath after her leg shaking orgasm.

"Feel any better?" He smirks and swallows a breath.

"Much. Thank you," she grips his lower lip between her teeth before kissing him in thanks. "What do we do now?"

"Now, I'll introduce you to pillow talk," he breathes sweetly as he moves her fringe out of her dark sparkling eyes before rolling her over onto the settee.


End file.
